jaimetarugofandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Skype
Este artigo ou se©ção cita uma ou mais fontes fiáveis e independentes, mas ela(s) não cobre(m) todo o texto (desde abril de 2011). Por favor, melhore este artigo providenciando mais fontes fiáveis e independentes e inserindo-as em notas de rodapé ou no corpo do texto, conforme o livro de estilo. Encontre fontes: Google — notícias, livros, acadêmico — Scirus — Bing. Veja como referenciar e citar as fontes. Skype Videoconferência Desenvolvedor Microsoft Skype Division Lançado em Agosto de 2003 Versão estável 6.6.60.106(Windows) 5.3.0.1093 (MacOS X) 5.5.32.124 (Business) (10 de julho de 2013, Windows 1 de Setembro de 2011, MacOS X 13 de Outubro de 2011, Business) Versão em teste 5.7.0.137 (Windows) 4.0.0.7 (Linux) 5.4.0.1217(MacOS X) (12 de janeiro de 2012, Windows , 2 de Junho de 2011, Linux ,15 de Setembro de 2011, MacOS X) Sistema Operacional Multiplataforma Gênero(s) Voz sobre IP, Mensageiro instantâneo Licença Freeware Página oficial Página oficial em português Tamanho 39,9 MB (Windows - Versão completa) Portal das Tecnologias de informação Skype (AFI: skaɪp) é um software que permite comunicação pela Internet através de conexões de voz sobre IP (VoIP). Pertence, desde maio de 2011, à Microsoft. Foi inicialmente criada pelo dinamarquês Janus Friis e pelo sueco Niklas Zennström quando trabalhavam na firma Kazaa. Podcast Papo BJPnet, número 28 Episódio de podcast com explicação básica sobre VoIP, Skype e Google Talk, com 8min19s. Problemas para escutar este arquivo? Veja introdução à mídia. Índice esconder 1 A empresa 2 Características 3 Versões 4 SkypeIn 5 Módulos de extensão 6 Queda de serviço 6.1 Aquisição pela Microsoft 6.2 No lugar do Windows Live Messenger 7 Referências 8 Ligações externas A empresaeditar Skype Technologies é uma empresa global de comunicação via Internet, permitindo comunicação de voz e vídeo grátis entre os usuários do software. O Skype está disponível em 27 idiomas e é usado em quase todos os países. Skype gera renda através de serviços que permitem comunicação de e para telefones fixos e celulares, caixa de mensagens, transferência de chamadas e personalização, incluindo tons de chamada e avatares. A Skype também possui parcerias com empresas de hardware e software. Skype não substitui telefones fixos e telemoveis e não pode ser usado para ligações de emergência. O Skype oferece ainda os serviços SkypeIn e SkypeOut, que são pagos e operam com tarifas reduzidas. O SkypeIn é um código de acesso que permite que as pessoas utilizem telefones comuns e celulares para ligar para seu Skype. Inverso, o SkypeOut é uma alternativa fácil e econômica para ligar para telefones fixos e celulares no mundo todo através do Skype. Os créditos, podem ser comprados por cartão de crédito internacional e boleto bancário. No início, podiam ser comprados via PayPal. Atualmente, como o PayPal exige a validação de sua conta com um cartão de crédito na compra de créditos Skype (por determinação do próprio Skype), os serviços SkypeIn e SkypeOut tornaram-se mais restritos. Além disso, cada cartão de crédito pode comprar valores para apenas uma conta Skype, reduzindo significativamente a possibilidade de fraudes. Caso algum usuário queira adicionar créditos em outra conta poderá usar o recurso do Skype Groups onde ele, como responsável pelo grupo, adiciona créditos aos demais sempre que desejar. Em setembro de 2005, o Skype foi vendido para a eBay por US$ 2,6 Bilhões.1 Com esse dinheiro os fundadores do Skype começaram a desenvolver o Joost, um projeto de IPTV. Em 2009 a eBay vendeu a sua filial Skype a um grupo de investidores liderado pela Silver Lake, inclui ainda a Joltid Limited, Canada Pension Plan Investment Board e Andreessen Horowitz.2 A empresa foi comprada pela Microsoft em 10 de maio de 2011 pela quantia de US$8,5 bilhões. Com a aquisição, o Skype passa a fazer parte da estratégia da multinacional de software e hardware no crescente e bilionário mercado on-line, integrando este serviço de comunicação via internet aos produtos da companhia como o Xbox, Kinect e smartphones com o Windows Phone. Além disso, os usuários do Skype passam a ser conectados ao Lync, Outlook, Xbox Live e comunidades parceiras da Microsoft. No fim de 2012, a Microsoft anunciou o encerramento do serviço Windows Live Messenger, para dedicar-se 100% ao Skype.3 Característicaseditar Comunicação ilimitada e grátis para outros usuários Skype no mundo inteiro. Qualidade de som. Criptografado (não é seguro porque não é possível gerar e/ ou confirmar o certificado digital). Pode exigir configuração em alguns antivírus e firewalls, que bloqueiam portas de acesso. A lista de contactos do Skype mostra quando seus amigos estão online e disponíveis para falar ou conversar. Com o Skype você pode falar em tempo real, enviar arquivos e conversar com muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo numa conferência. Skypecast é um serviço grátis do Skype que permite conversas com até cem pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Partilhar e trabalhar o mesmo arquivo entre dois utilizadores Skype. SkypeFind é o novo serviço do Skype que lhe permite obter informações sobre estabelecimentos comerciais. Versõeseditar Abaixo está uma lista das diferentes versões do Skype (Atuais): EsconderVersões Skype Plataforma Versão Data de lançamento Tamanho Link para download Windows 6.3.60.107 17 de maio de 2013 21,0 MB Download Windows (Business) 5.10.32.116 17 de Julho de 2012 18 MB Download MacOS X 5.3.0.1093 1 de Setembro de 2011 22 MB Download 5.4.0.1217 Beta 15 de Setembro de 2011 21 MB Download Linux 4.0.0.8 14 de Junho de 2012 ... Selecionar distribuição Linux SkypeIneditar Serviço oferecido pelo Skype para o usuário interessado em ter um número telefônico fixo em diversos países do mundo. Segundo dados de julho de 2006, você pode obter um número telefônico dos seguintes países: Austrália, Hong Kong, Brasil, Japão, Dinamarca, Polónia, Estónia, Suécia, Finlândia, Suíça, França, Reino Unido, Alemanha e Estados Unidos. No Brasil, as cidades com número SkypeIn disponíveis são Belo Horizonte, Brasília, Campinas, Caxias do Sul, Curitiba, Joinville, Porto Alegre, Rio de Janeiro, Santos, São José dos Campos e São Paulo. No país, um número SkypeIn custa R$ 24,00 por três meses ou R$ 80,00 por ano, sendo operado no Brasil pela Transit Telecom, empresa de telecomunicações "espelhinho" (que detém autorização da Anatel para oferecer serviços em uma pequena área do Brasil), que explora a telefonia na região da serra gaúcha, no Rio Grande do Sul. Módulos de extensãoeditar Com a universalização do uso do Skype, multiplicam-se os programas que podem ser acoplados ao VoIP. Como exemplo temos os módulos de extensão: TalkAndWrite: quadro de avisos que permite que dois usuários, enquanto conversam por Skype, escrevam, digitem, grifem ou desenhem sobre um mesmo documento em tempo real, de forma que todas as modificações feitas por um são visualizadas pelo outro no mesmo instante. É gratuito na versão Básica e está disponível para baixar. Skype Toolbar: permite integrar funcionalidades do VoIP em aplicações como Microsoft Office e outros tantos clientes de correio-e como o Outlook e o Thunderbird. Com ele, pode-se chamar os próprios contatos apertando o botão presente na barra do navegador, efetuar pesquisas para encontrar novos amigos, gerenciar cada usuário de correio eletrônico como um usuário Skype ou efetuar uma chamada de VoIP utilizando um botão de acesso presente em cada mensagem. PrettyMay: grava as conversas via Skype em arquivos MP3. Queda de serviçoeditar Em 22 de dezembro de 2010, aproximadamente 40% dos usuários não puderam acessar o Skype devido a uma falha na versão 5.0.0152 para Windows. O problema só foi sanado 24 horas depois.4 Aquisição pela Microsofteditar No dia 10 de maio de 2011, Microsoft anunciou a compra do Skype por US$ 8.5 bilhões.5 Essa compra marcou um aumento de 300% no valor da empresa nos últimos três anos, desde a aquisição pelo eBay em outubro de 2007. Essa será a maior aquisição feita pela Microsoft de todos os tempos.6 O Skype será uma subdivisão da Microsoft, com o antigo diretor executivo do Skype - Tony Bates - agora presidente da empresa se apresentando ao diretor executivo da Microsoft Steve Ballmer.7 O valor pago pela Microsoft pelo Skype é 32 vezes o maior que o lucro operacional atual da empresa.8 De acordo com o Financial Times, isso poderia gerar uma nova bolha da internet.8 No lugar do Windows Live Messengereditar Desde de 30 de abril de 2013, o Skype foi integrado e o substituindo o Windows Live Messenger.9 que não irá funcionar mais após 14 anos no mercado 10 Referências ↑ eBay to Acquire Skype press release. eBay (2005-09-12). Página visitada em 2008-06-20. ↑ Diário Digital. diariodigital.sapo.pt. Página visitada em 28 de Abril de 2011. ↑ Microsoft anuncia o fim do MSN Messenger ↑ CIO update: Post-mortem on the Skype outage (29 December 2010). Página visitada em 31 December 2010. ↑ Swisher, Kara. Microsoft to Announce Skype Acquisition Early Tomorrow Morning | Kara Swisher | BoomTown | AllThingsD. Kara.allthingsd.com. Página visitada em 11 May 2011. ↑ "Microsoft confirms $8.5bn Skype deal", 10 May 2011. Página visitada em 10 May 2011. ↑ "Microsoft Agrees to Buy Skype for $8.5 Billion to Add Web Calls", 10 May 2011. Página visitada em 10 May 2011. ↑ a b Skype price raises fears of new tech bubble. Financial Times (10 May 2011). Página visitada em 10 May 2011. ↑ Skype substitui MSN a partir de hoje (30/4); veja como migrar contatos ↑ MSN Messenger encerra operações no Brasil após 14 anos de atividade Ligações externaseditar